The present invention relates to repeaters for making a CATV or MATV system network. The wiring of a television reception system (CATV or MATV ) requires various repeaters at different places for compensating either a transmissive loss at a trunk line, a branching loss and/or a transmissive loss at a branching junction and a line extended therefrom, or losses at a distributing junction and a multiple of lines distributed therefrom. These different repeaters must be respectively assembled at a factory to perform a specific function corresponding to the purpose of each. Another disadvantage is the large stock of repeaters for different uses that must be kept on hand. This problem is very acute to the field engineer who must always carry a supply of all types of such different repeaters in order to quickly repair electrical circuit failures or effective junctions of installed networks.
The disadvantage that requires various repeaters in combinations to wire a network may be solved by unifying different repeaters into a common repeater. To succeed in such unification, it is in turn required that collective functions be capable of dividing into respective functions corresponding to its use.
One object of the present invention is to provide a universal or common repeater to enable its use for at least one of three fundamental performances to wit: (1) a trunk junction, (2) a branching junction, or (3) a distributing junction with easy selections.
Another object of the invention is to provide a universal repeater which acts to perform respective characteristic functions corresponding to its use in that a branching junction may produce a branching current at a relatively small rate to the primary current of a trunk line so as to prevent the primary current from being excessively attenuated, in that a distributing junction may divide an input current into respective distributing lines at less attenuation, and in that a trunk junction may amplify a primary current to a standardized level, respectively.
A further object is to provide means for determining respective performances by which individual use may be facilitated corresponding to its purpose.
According to the present invention, two amplifiers, one directional coupler and one splitter are so assembled within a housing as to selectively perform fundamentally three characteristic functions, that is (1) a trunk junction, (2) a branching function and (3) a distributing junction. These selective functions are relevantly arranged to make available four operational modes, as follows;
1. For functioning only as a trunk junction, PA1 2. For functioning only as a distributing junction, PA1 3. For functioning as trunk and branching junctions, and PA1 4. For functioning as trunk and distributing junctions.
Functions of the trunk junctions may produce two different outputs such as supply a low or high output in response to respective assortments of combined junctions or a trunk junction only. When the common repeater is used only as a trunk junction, a level of an output may be so amplified at a greater magnitude as to enable long line transmission. And when combined junctions are desired, each output either of a branching or distributing junction can be amplified at a suitable level for compensating measurable losses at junctions and/or lines therefrom while the primary current may be concurrently maintained at a suitable level. Such modes of outputs thus obtained are especially desirable and advantageous for making a network on a large scale.